List of Autobots
This is a list of known Autobots from Transformers. The alternate modes of Autobots are usually cars, trucks, and various other ground-based civilian vehicles. Live-action filmsedit Transformersedit * Optimus Prime – Protoform / Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck * Jazz – Protoform / Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP (killed by Megatron) * Bumblebee – 1977 second-generation Chevrolet Camaro / 2006 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro * Ironhide – Protoform / Modified GMC Topkick C4500 * Ratchet – Protoform / Hummer H2 search and rescue SUV Video-game Autobotsedit All video game-exclusive Autobots, except Hound, Skydive, Hoist, Trailbreaker, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack, have been also made into toys * Longarm – GMC Tow Truck * Hound – 2x4 Combat Jeep * Skydive – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor * Hoist – GMC Tow Truck * Trailbreaker – SUV * Sideswipe – Lamborghini Murciélago * Wheeljack – Sports Car Toyline Autobotsedit * Landmine – Sector 7 Assault Buggy * Longarm – Ford F-350 tow truck * Cliffjumper – 2006 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro * Smokescreen – Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP * Jetfire – Cybertronian Fighter Jet * Camshaft – Chevrolet Cobalt SS Coupe * Arcee - 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle / Speedbike * Elita-One - Superbike * Salvage - Chevrolet Silverado * Signal Flare – Artillery Tank * Backtrack - Motorcycle * Clocker – Convertible Race Car * Inferno - Emergency SUV * Skyblast – Futuristic Jet * Evac - MH-53M Pave Low IV * Strongarm – Jeep * Armorhide – Volvo FH Truck Cab * Warpath – Humvee SUV * Grindcore – Front-end Loader * Wingblade – Modified A-10 Thunderbolt * Air Raid - Cybertronic Starfighter * Breakaway - Chrysler ME 412 * Longarm (Mini-Con) - Hook-crane truck The Reign of Starscream/Tales of the Fallen Autobotsedit * Cliffjumper – Cybertronian Car / 2006 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro * Cosmos - Cybertronian UFO-like Hovercraft * Smokescreen – Cybertronian Car * Signal Flare – Cybertronian Artillery Tank * Skyblast – Cybertronian Jet * Strongarm – Cybertronian Truck * Armorhide – Volvo FH Truck Cab * Warpath – Humvee SUV * Grindcore – Front-end Loader * Wingblade – Cybertronian Jumbo Jet Transformers: Revenge of the Fallenedit Dynasty of Primesedit * Optimus Prime – Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck (killed by Megatron, later revived by Sam) * Sentinel Prime (Mentioned) Autobotsedit * Bumblebee – 2010 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Concept * Ironhide – Modified GMC Topkick C4500 * Sideswipe – Chevrolet Corvette Stingray * Ratchet – Hummer H2 search and rescue SUV * Jolt – Chevrolet Volt * Jetfire – Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird (previously a Decepticon, later sacrificed himself to save Optimus for his parts) * Wheelie – Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck (previously a Decepticon) The Twinsedit * Skids – Front Ice Cream truck / Chevrolet Beat Concept * Mudflap – Back Ice Cream truck / Chevrolet Trax Concept Female Autobotsedit * Arcee – Ducati 848 Superbike (killed by a Bonecrusher drone) * Chromia – Suzuki B-King Motorbike * Elita-One – MV Agusta F4 series (killed by Decepticon Protoforms) Video Game Autobotsedit All video game exclusive Autobots, except the Aerialbots, Protectobots, and Omnibots, have been also made into toys * Breakaway – F-35 Lightning II * Aerialbot Drones ** Aerialbot Scouts (Fireflight) - F-16 Fighting Falcons ** Aerialbot Snipers (Skydive) - F-16 Fighting Falcons * Protectobot Drones ** Protectobot Scouts (Streetwise) - Dodge Charger Police Cruisers ** Protectobot Snipers (Blades) - Police Helicopters ** Protectobot Warriors (Hot Spot) - Lenco Bearcat SWAT Trucks * Omnibot Drones ** Omnibot Warriors - Dodge Charger Muscle Cars ** Omnibot Scouts - Pontiac Firebird Muscle Cars Toyline Autobotsedit * Breakaway – F-35 Lightning II * Knock Out – Speedbike * Dune Runner – Sector 7 Assault Buggy * Smokescreen – Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP * Armorhide – Sector 7 Assault Buggy * Blazemaster – News Helicopter * Evac - HH-65 Dolphin helicopter * Hoist (repaint of Longarm) * Brawn – Hummer HX Concept * Gears (repaint of Stockade) * Scattorshot – Armored Truck * Tomahawk – Eurocopter Tiger * Depth Charge – Stealth boat * Blowpipe – Chevrolet Silverado * Whirl – MH-52M Pave Low IV * Nightbeat – Toyota Volta * Highbrow – P-38 Lightning * Breacher – Armored Personnel Carrier * Rollbar – Delivery Van / Sector 7 Assault Buggy * Swerve (red repaint of Sideswipe with a new head) * Hubcap – Classic Car * Sea Spray – Hovercraft * Firetrap - Snowplow * Grapple – Crane * Stratosphere – Antonov An-225 * Springer Alliance/Nefarious/Tales of the Fallen Autobotsedit * Optimus Prime – Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee – 2010 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 concept * Ironhide – Modified GMC Topkick C4500 * Ratchet – Hummer H2 search and rescue SUV * Sideswipe – Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept * Jolt – Blue Chevrolet Volt * Knock Out – Speedbike * Two Landmines – Sector 7 Assault Buggy (Two drones have been killed by Wreckage) * Skids – Chevrolet Beat Concept * Mudflap – Chevrolet Trax Concept * Breakaway – F-35 Lightning II (killed by Soundwave) * Arcee – Ducati 848 Superbike * Chromia – Suzuki B-King Motorbike * Elita-One – MV Agusta F4 series * Armorhide – Cab-over Trailer Truck * Blazemaster – News Helicopter * Brawn – Hummer HX Concept * Smokescreen – Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP * Dune Runner – Sector 7 Assault Buggy Transformers: Dark of the Moonedit Dynasty of Primesedit * Optimus Prime – Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck * Sentinel Prime – Rosenbauer Panther airport crash tender (betrays Autobots, killed by Optimus Prime) Autobotsedit * Ironhide – Modified GMC Topkick C4500 (killed by Sentinel Prime) * Ratchet – Hummer H2 Fire Department E4 * Bumblebee – Chevrolet Camaro SS 1LE * Dino – Ferrari 458 Italia * Sideswipe – Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Roadster Concept * Que – Mercedes-Benz E550 (killed by Barricade) * Wheelie – Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck * Brains – Lenovo ThinkPad Edge Laptop computer * Autobot Protoforms (killed when the Ark crash) The Twinsedit They appeared in the beginning of the film, but cut from final, and later killed by Sentinel Prime in the novels and comics. * Skids – Black/Green Chevrolet Spark * Mudflap – Black/Orange Chevrolet Spark The Wreckersedit * Roadbuster – Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard * Leadfoot – Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target * Topspin – Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Toyline Autobotsedit * Arcee – Ducati 848 Superbike * Elita-1 (repaint of Arcee) * Jolt – Blue Chevrolet Volt * Steeljaw – Mechanical dog * Jetfire – Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird * Powerglide - Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II * Air Raid – AEW&C Boeing E-767 / F-35 Lightning II * Whirl – Attack Chopper * Knock Out – BRP Can-Am Spyder Roadster * Skyhammer – Military Helicopter * Reverb – Hoverbike * Sandstorm – Dune Buggy (recolored as Half-Track) * Crosshairs - Cybertronian Spider Tank (recolored as Thunderhead) * Backfire - Three-wheeled ATV * Roller - Lunar rover * Flak - Armored Personnel Carrier * Guzzle - Tank * Tailpipe - Half of Motorcycle * Pinpointer - Half of Motorcycle Video-Game Autobotsedit * Warpath – Assault Tank (killed by Megatron) * Stratosphere – An-225 Mriya (killed by Starscream) * Aerialbots ** Silverbolt – F-16 Fighting Falcon (killed by Starscream) ** Breakaway – F-35 Lightning II (killed by Starscream) ** Air Raid – F/A-18 Hornet (killed by Starscream) Rising Storm Autobotsedit * Optimus Prime – Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee – 2011 Chevy Camaro ZL1 * Ironhide – Modified GMC Topkick C4500 * Ratchet – Hummer H2 Fire Department E4 * Salvage - Chevrolet Silverado (killed by Shockwave) * Longarm – Ford F-350 tow truck (killed by Shockwave) * Sideswipe – 2010 Chevy Corvette Stingray Sideswipe Roadster Concept * Jolt – Blue Chevrolet Volt (killed by Shockwave) * Skids – Chevrolet Beat Concept * Mudflap – Chevrolet Trax Concept * Arcee – Ducati 848 Superbike * Chromia – Suzuki B-King Motorbike * Elita-One – MV Agusta F4 series (killed by Shockwave) * Knock Out – Speedbike (killed by Shockwave) * Armorhide – Cab-over Trailer Truck (killed by Shockwave) * Blazemaster – News Helicopter (killed by Shockwave) * Brawn – Hummer HX Concept (killed by Shockwave) * Smokescreen – Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP (killed by Shockwave) * Dune Runner – Sector 7 Assault Buggy (killed by Shockwave) * Mirage – Ferrari 458 Italia * Wheeljack – Mercedes-Benz W212 * Wheelie – Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck * Brains – Cybertronian Brain Unit Transformers: The Rideedit * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Sideswipe * Evac * Wheelie Transformers: Age of Extinctionedit While Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Leadfoot and Brains appeared in the film, it is unknown if whether Dino, Roadbuster and Topspin are killed or not. Autobotsedit * Optimus Prime – Rusty 1973 Marmon semi cab-over truck / Western Star 4900 Custom semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee – Modified 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS / 2014 Yellow Chevrolet Camaro Concept * Hound – Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle * Drift – Cybertronian Helicopter / 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse * Crosshairs – 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray * Ratchet – Hummer H2 Fire Department E4 (killed by Lockdown) * Sideswipe (appeared in Age of Extinction Trading Cards; killed by Cemetery Wind) * Leadfoot – Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target (killed by Cemetery Wind) * Brains * Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter/Girl #2 * Kat Cressida as Dee Dee/Robot/Valley Girl * Kath Soucie as Candi/Girl #1/Spestic Sister/Martha * Judith Mason as Ms Mimi * Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Tara Strong as Bubble * Brian Drummond as Larry lambeosaurus * John Goodman as Rex Tyrannosaurus Rex * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium * Pamela Adlon as Otto Osworth * Colin Murdock as Mr Pteranodon * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Grey DeLisle as Kimiko Tohomiko * Adrian Truss as Dragon * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Danny DeVito as Philoctetes * Tabitha St German as Heloise * Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo * Roger Rose as Gorilla * Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket Legendary Knights/Dinobotsedit * Grimlock – Mechanical horned fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus (Leader) * Strafe – Mechanical two-headed, two-tailed Pteranodon * Slug – Mechanical spiked, bestial Triceratops * Scorn – Mechanical three-sailed Spinosaurus Toyline Autobotsedit * Optimus Prime - Cybertronian truck / Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck / Red/Blue 1973 Marmon cab-over truck ** Silver Knight Optimus Prime - Silver Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck / Silver Western Star 5700 EX '' ** Black Knight Optimus Prime - ''Black Western Star 5700 EX '' * Sideswipe - ''Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Roadster Concept / Red Chevrolet Corvette Concept * Prowl - Police car * Ratchet - White/Red Hummer H2 Fire Department E4 * Wheeljack - White Mercedes-Benz E550 * Jolt - Blue Chevrolet Volt * Bumblebee - 2010 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 / Chevrolet Camaro SS 1LE * Dino - Red Audi R8 * Hot Shot - Blue 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray * Rollbar - Chevrolet Sonic RS Rally Car * Dinobots ** Slash – Mechanical spine-clawed Velociraptor ** Slog – Mechanical spiked Apatosaurus *** Sludge (G1 repaint of Slog) ** Snarl – Mechanical double-spined Stegosaurus ** Swoop (G1 repaint of Strafe) ** Slag (G1 repaint of Slug) Rise of the Dark Sparkedit * Optimus Prime – Western Star 4900 Custom semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee – 2014 Yellow Chevrolet Camaro Concept * Drift – 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse * Grimlock – Mechanical horned fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus Transformers 5edit * Optimus Prime – Western Star 4900 Custom semi-trailer truck1 Category:Lists Category:Heroes